


GateKeeper

by GayShenanigans



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Police, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/F, If I forget some tags I'll go back and fix it, featuring my stupid chapter titles, plot holes, weird lack of world building on my part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayShenanigans/pseuds/GayShenanigans
Summary: “She keeps asking for you. We can’t even get a positive i.d. on her because she keeps demanding you. Do you think you could i.d. her?” Fareeha sighed.“Fine. I’ll see what I can do.” Fareeha and the Lieutenant stepped towards the window to an interrogation room. They pulled up the blinds and what Fareeha saw in the room, summoned a memory that still plagues her to this day.“Amari,” The lieutenant snapped Fareeha out of her thoughts, “Do you know who she is?”“Yes, I do. That’s Angela Ziegler. She knows who killed my mother and she didn’t do anything to stop it.”This is a fic I was writing for about a half of a year and I got three and a half chapters done but I abandoned it because I got creative burnout. I planned on posting it here once I got far enough in writing it. I don't plan on finishing it currently, but it was just collecting dust in my google drive so I'm posting it here.





	1. Please Don’t Kill Moms, You’re as Bad as Disney Villains

**Author's Note:**

> Despite this being my third fic on ao3, I'm still not really used to posting. I had this fic planned out to five chapters, which is a big project for me. I wrote quite a bit for it, so I'm quite proud of this but at the same time very upset that I can't make myself continue it.  
> At the end or beginning of each chapter I want to give some out-of-fic world building or some commentary, if you guys don't mind.

“Give it up, Mason!” Fareeha snapped, slamming her hands down on the table, making the man flinch, “We have countless witnesses that put you at the scene! You’re done!”  
“I didn’tㅡI didn’t do it! I swear!” he stammered, his hands quivered and sweat began to form on his brow.  
“Didn’t do it?” Fareeha mocked, “So your husband just happened to be in your apartment, where he happened to get killed by your gun, all while you two were going through a bitter divorce?”  
“Yes! I loved him! I didn’t want a divorce! He was leaving me for someone else!”  
“You’re digging your own grave, man! Just confess!” Fareeha’s partner Brigitte added from her side. Fareeha slid a pad of paper and a pen towards him. Mason pants, his eyes shooting back and forth from Fareeha, Brigitte, and the one-way mirror directly in front of him. He was close. His eyes gave it away.  
“Confess and maybe you won’t get the death penalty, maybe you’ll get to see your daughter grow up,” Fareeha suggested in a softer voice. Go hard, scare,soften and then connect to the suspect. Mason swallowed and reached for the pen. But he stopped, the door opened.  
“Amari,” the Lieutenant calls to Fareeha. Fareeha sighs and approaches the Lieutenant. Just as she leaves she hears, “IㅡI’m ready for a lawyer now,” enraging her even more. They step out of the interrogation room, into the rest of the station.  
“What the hell!” Fareeha exclaims “He was about to confess!”  
“Amari,” the Lieutenant sternly states,“We brought in woman for trespassing-”  
“That doesn’t warrant you interrupting me, there are other detectives that can process her,”  
“Amari!” Fareeha shut up, “She keeps asking for you. We can’t even get a positive i.d. on her because she keeps demanding you. Do you think you could i.d. her?” Fareeha sighed.  
“Fine. I’ll see what I can do.” Fareeha and the Lieutenant stepped towards the window to an interrogation room. They pulled up the blinds and what Fareeha saw in the room, summoned a memory that still plagues her to this day.

* * *

 

“Fareeha, dinner time,” Ana called to the young, twelve-year-old Fareeha. Fareeha jumped up from the couch and scrambled to the dinner table. When she sat, Ana set down a plate and sat across from her.  
“Ana!” A voice screamed from outside, “Come out and face me you coward!” Ana worryingly stood up from the table and approached the kitchen window. She pulled back the curtain and looked to the front yard. Fareeha saw her jaw stiffen at what she saw outside. Ana stepped away from the window and kneeled in front of Fareeha, placing her hands on her shoulders.  
“Fareeha, go to your room, lock the door and hide. Do you understand?” Ana looked directly into Fareeha’s eyes. It scared her.  
“Mom, who’s outㅡ”  
“Do you understand me!” Ana snapped, Fareeha nodded, “Good. I love you so much Fareeha, go now,” Ana embraced Fareeha before standing up.  
Fareeha did go to her room, but as soon as she heard the front door close she ran to the kitchen window. She peered through it and saw her mother facing another figure that she couldn’t see completely in the dark.  
“You have a lot of nerve to come threaten me at my own home. You better have a damn good reason to.” Fareeha recognized her mother’s voice almost immediately.  
“I have a good reason to be here. Those ingredients you gave me were bad! Look at what it did to me!” The other voice yelled, and Fareeha assumed the other person showed her mother something.  
“It’s obvious that you misused them. It’s not my fault, it’s yours.” Fareeha saw Ana turn her back and began to walk back into the house. The other figure grunted in disgust.  
“Either way, you’re going to pay!” Suddenly, a bright light leaped from the other person’s hand and into Ana’s back. It gave a small explosion when it hit her and she collapsed on the ground. Fareeha screamed, tears now pouring down her face.  
The one thing that still haunts Fareeha was the yellow and purple glow that seeped from her mother and the figure.

* * *

 

“Amari,” The lieutenant snapped Fareeha out of her thoughts, “Do you know who she is?”  
“Yes, I do. That’s Angela Ziegler. She knows who killed my mother and she didn’t do anything to stop it.”


	2. Fareeha Really Wants To Punch Someone, Preferably Someone Who’s Name Rhymes With Bangela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, being consistent with character personality? It's less likely than you think.  
> This whole story takes place in an alternate world where magic and stuff exist, it takes place particularly in an unnamed city in the United States.

“Angela Ziegler,” Fareeha stated, closing the door to the room and sat down in front of her, “World renown doctor, you revolutionized medicine by combining normal treatments with magic. You’ve gone off the radar for the past couple years. Until now,”  
“Ah, hello Fareeha, I guess they finally listened to me,” Angela said simply, maybe just to mock Fareeha’s entrance.   
“Usually I wouldn’t be talking to you, conflict of interests and all, but you decided that you wanted to be difficult. So let’s make this easy, why were you in that warehouse?”  
“It’s quite simple actually, I was walking by the warehouse and I heard a scream from inside. It’s my duty as a doctor to help people who need it, so I tried to go inside to help,”  
“Like how you helped my mother?”   
“What do you mean? I’ve met her before but I—”  
“Bull shit!” Fareeha slammer her hands down on the table, the move that made most flinch didn’t faze the doctor, “How would you know who I am? And how you know I’m a detective! I remember how my mother failed you!”  
“Fareeha, I didn’t mean to—”  
“It’s Detective Amari. And we’re done here,” Fareeha left the room, blinking away tears, she didn’t want anyone to see her in such a vulnerable state.  
“That could’ve gone much better,” the Lieutenant remarked bluntly, “In any case, take Lindholm and go check out the warehouse, we need statement from the owner at least.”  
Fareeha nodded and walked over to Brigitte doing some paperwork. “What’s going on with Mason?” Brigitte looked up.  
“Lawyer’s on their way, but I think they’re going to tell him to confess as well. What was up with the Lieutenant, if you don’t mind me asking.”  
“He told me that we’re going to investigate a trespassing case,”  
“Really? A trespassing case?”  
“I know, but we need a statement from the owner and I suspect something else is at stake,”  
“All right then, let’s go,” Brigitte sensed that Fareeha was leaving something out, but decided not ask any more.

* * *

 

It was hard to find reliable witnesses who weren’t scared off by the two detectives. The sight of them and both the gun and silver sword on their belt was enough to scare anyone off, human or not. Most told them that they didn’t see anything and claimed they were in a hurry. But when they asked couple of homeless people, they told them that they’ve heard strange sounds and lights from the warehouse at night.   
The building is rectangular shaped. The roof is slanted and hangs low. Small windows surround the walls below the roof. A rusty fire escape sits from one of these windows, suggesting a second story or platform within the warehouse. Overall, the brick on the warehouse is old and beginning to crumble. If not for the reassurance that the building was owned and being used, Fareeha would’ve thought that it was abandoned and sooned to be demolished by the city.   
When the owner of the warehouse emerged from within the dying structure, Fareeha approached him as he was locking a padlock attached to chains that locked the large door to the warehouse.  
“Excuse me sir, I’m Detective Amari and this is my partner Detective Lindholm,” Fareeha flashed the man her badge, “We’re here to investigate—”  
“I know why you’re here,” the man’s voice was gravely and matched his age. His face was scarred and made Fareeha wonder if he was a veteran, “And no, I don’t want to press charges.”  
“But sir, we’re just here to—”  
“That’s final,”  
“Okay, could we at least have your name if anything changes?” Fareeha sighed.  
“Fine. It’s Gabriel Reyes.”  
“Thank you sir, if you change your mind don’t hesitate to call us,” Brigitte pipes in, handing him a card. Gabriel scoffs and takes the card before walking off.   
“Well that was useless,” Brigitte says as they start to walk away.  
“I can’t help but feel like there’s something more to this,”  
“Fareeha, you think everything’s a conspiracy,” Brigitte says jokingly, “Besides, it’s his property and along as if it isn’t illegal, he’s allowed to do whatever he wants with it, no matter how weird it may be. That being said, nothing suggests illegal activity.”  
Fareeha purses her lips in thought and begins to doubt.

* * *

 

“Okay then, that’s that. Dr. Ziegler will be released tomorrow night,” the Lieutenant says, placing his pen down.   
“What do you mean?” Fareeha askes  
“Owner of the warehouse doesn’t want to press charges and the doctor has a believable story. It’s not a case worth pursuing.”  
Fareeha sighs, “Let me talk to her one more time, Lieutenant.”  
“Why? There’s no reason to,”  
“I just want to make sure we’re not missing anything important,”  
“Fine, but don’t make me send in Lindholm with you. Can I trust you won’t kill a suspect, no less a distinguished doctor?”  
“Yes, you can,”   
“Alright, be my guest.”  
Fareeha entered the same interrogation room as before. The same blond doctor sat at a table, but this time she was not handcuffed.   
“You’re back,” Angela started, “I’m getting released, yes?”  
“You are, but I have a few more questions for you,” Fareeha sat down in front of her, “We went to the warehouse and talked to some people. They said that there was something strange going on inside it. Do you have any idea of what’s happening?”  
“I do. I was reluctant to tell anyone as it may hurt me, but I still heard a scream and when I entered the building it wasn’t someone who was injured,”   
“What was inside then?”  
“An unfinished demon portal in a makeshift lab. It was obvious someone is working on something inside.” A demon portal is highly illegal, demons were dangerous, welding a dark magic. If true, the results of said demon portal could be disastrous. Fareeha had to get to the bottom of this.   
“Do you have any idea who?” Fareeha asked, she suddenly connected all the dots to the strange occurrences that went on inside the building.   
“I can do you one better, I know who was inside. It’s Moira O’Deorain, she was my co-worker.”  
“Thank you Dr. Ziegler,” Fareeha eagerly stood and left the room to tell the Lieutenant the news. She burst into the office, slightly startling the Lieutenant who was on the phone. Fareeha opened her mouth to speak, but the Lieutenant held up a finger, making her wait.  
“Yes sir I understand. It won’t happen again, I promise,” The Lieutenant hung up the phone, “Now Amari, what in God’s name made you feel the need to burst into my office when I was on the phone with the Chief of Police?”  
“I talked with Dr. Ziegler, she said she saw a demon portal being constructed in the warehouse. She knows who’s behind it. A woman by the name of Moira O’Deorain.”  
“Do you believe her?”  
“I do, I have multiple witnesses that report strange lights and noises from within the building. It makes sense!”  
“Who are these witnesses?”  
“A couple homeless people, but—”  
“Do you think a jury would believe testimony from a doctor arrested for trespassing and a couple homeless people? We need more for a warrant much less an actual trial, tomorrow I want you and Lindholm to talk to Ms. O’Deorain,”  
“But—”  
“Go home, Amari,” The Lieutenant interrupted sternly. Fareeha sighed in defeat.  
“Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to answer questions about world building and other things! Thanks for reading so far!  
> Also, the whole conflict between Angela and Fareeha is a huge plot hole that I still don't know how to solve. But I don't really want to give away the whole plot in case if I start working on it again.


	3. Moira's Still a Cryptic Bitch, But What’s New?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, the friendship between Fareeha and Brigitte is so under appreciated

“Doctor Moira O’Deorain. A geneticist famous for her unethical practices. A couple years ago, she lost all her funding when she announced her discovery of how she could steal someone’s life from their body using a twisted form of magic and give to another person,” Brigitte read off, as they sat in their car, “Not the most benevolent doctor,”  
Fareeha sighed, “Make sure to mention her disgrace in the scientific community. That’ll get her to talk,”  
“We’re not here to arrest her—”  
“Yet,” Fareeha added, constituting a quick glare from Brigitte.  
“And we’re not here to interrogate her, it should be fine. Come on, let’s just go inside and talk to the woman.”  
The pair stepped out of their car and entered the lab. They were in what appeared to be a reception room with a secretary behind a desk.  
“Excuse me ma’am,” Fareeha approached the small woman, showing her badge, “Is Moira O’Deorain here?”  
“Yes, but she’s working. She doesn’t like to be interrupted,” the secretary stated.  
“We promise we won’t take long,” Brigitte added, “We’re just here to ask her a few questions,”  
“I really don’t think that’s a good idea—Hey! Where are you going?” The secretary burst out of seat scampering to the detectives as they walked down a hall.  
“This is her lab, yes?” Fareeha asked, gesturing to a door with the words Moira O’Deorain printed in small text.  
“Yes, but you can’t just burst—” Fareeha opened the door to find a small lab adjacent to small office area. Working over a counter was a tall, lanky woman. Hearing the door open she glanced up, exposing her mismatched red and blue eyes.  
“I’m sorry ma’am!” The secretary squeaked, “I tried to tell the detectives that you were busy a-and—”  
“Detectives? It’s fine, you can leave,” Moira waved her secretary away and began to take her latex gloves off, “How can I help you, detectives?”  
“Your name popped up in our investigation, we just want to ask you a few questions,” Fareeha started, “Do you know Dr. Ziegler?”  
“Angela? She was my co-worker. Has something happened to her?”  
“No, we’re just tying up some loose ends,” pipes in Brigitte, “When was the last time you saw Angela?”  
“About a year or so ago,” As Moira pulled off one of her gloves, Fareeha caught sight of bulging purple veins on her right hand, but as quickly as she saw it, Moira hid the hand in her lab coat pocket, “When the lab I was working with her with kicked me out after my recent discovery,”  
“Was there bad blood when you left?” Fareeha asked  
“We got along fairly well, but ultimately, we disagreed with each other’s views. She believed that we should co-exist with magic. I believe that we should complete control over it,”  
“Why?”  
“Magic is dangerous, there’s no other side to argue. That’s still why you still carry those things around,” Moira gestured to the swords on their belts, “but if we can completely control it, there’s nothing humanity can’t do,”  
“But it’s not worth it for the expense of a few lives,” Brigitte got defensive.  
Moira smirked slightly, “We all must make sacrifices in the name of science. Science will reveal the truth,”  
“Now, where were you yesterday?”  
“I was here working for the whole day. Ask my secretary if you don’t believe me, I have security cameras as well.”  
“Where do you get your funding? Most of your funds went out the window, so how are you still working?” Fareeha asked, purposely placing her hand on her pistol.  
“A private company. After I made headlines, they saw my potential and here I am. I guess it is true that all publicity is good publicity. Now detectives, I have work to do, have a good day,” Moira turned her back and began to work on something on another lab counter.  
As Fareeha and Brigitte closed the door to the lab, Brigitte’s fists were clenched and she looked visibly upset, “I don’t like her,” she said obviously.  
“There’s something about her,” Fareeha replies as they exited the building, “Notice how she gave us the barely any information, she’s hiding something.”  
“I can see why Dr. Ziegler didn’t like her, I can’t imagine spending more than fifteen minutes with her. Either way, she seems good for this. But we should get the security footage anyway.”  
The two detectives entered their car and made their way back to the station.

* * *

 

Fareeha knocked on the door to the Lieutenant’s office before opening the door. Inside, the Lieutenant was hanging up their phone.  
“What is it?” They asked.  
“We just got back from talking with Dr. O’Deorain and she—”  
“We’re dropping the case,”  
“But sir, we have more evidence! We have to investigate further!” Fareeha exclaimed, completely taken back by the Lieutenant’s response.  
“Amari, listen to me. We are dropping this case, that’s an order.”  
“Yes sir,” Fareeha huffed and left the office to her own desk. She slammed her fist into it out of anger. It wasn’t fair, Fareeha thought, it is her duty as a detective to investigate and protect people.  
“Fareeha, let it go,” Fareeha turned to find Brigitte, “I just found out too. Don’t let it get to you.”  
“I know, but it doesn’t make me any less angry. I need a moment,” Fareeha left Brigitte and walked into a random room. She shut the door behind her and leaned her head against the door. She shuddered out a sigh of defeat.  
“Hello?” The voice of Angela quietly called out.  
“Shit,” Fareeha whispered. Out of all the places, she chose the holding cells. She turned the corner and found the doctor standing up from sitting on the tiny bench in each cell. The doctor’s eyes had bags underneath them, overall she look disheveled.  
“I don’t suppose that it’s time for my release?” She yawned.  
“No, I talked to Dr. O’Deorain. I want to investigate further but the Lieutenant ordered me to drop the case,” Fareeha really no reason to tell her, especially the murderer of her mother, but it slipped out.  
Angela sighed, “Your Lieutenant was probably payed off. They must of caught wind of the investigation,”  
“There’s nothing else I can do,”  
“Inside the law,” Angela finished, she approached the cell doors to face Fareeha, “Most of this is my fault, so it’s my job to fix this. I could always use more help, but that would mean vigilante work. But I trust you won’t tell your higher ups.”  
“Dr. Ziegler, are you offering me a job, an illegal job?”  
“Please, call me Angela,” She purred, moving her head closer to Fareeha’s, “But it’s not a job… It’s more like a chance to do what’s right.”  
Angela had pushed all the right buttons. Fareeha pondered this decision. If she got caught, her career would be over, but if she succeeded, she could save hundreds of lives. It would be easy for her take a long time off, she had enough overtime clocked in. The real debate was to accept Angela’s help. It was suspicious already that she knew her by her name and asked for when she was arrested, but helping the woman who could’ve prevented her mother’s death and didn’t? That was possibly a death sentence, but it was a risk Fareeha was willing to take.  
“Fine, I’ll help you,” Fareeha reluctantly decided.  
“Good, when I get released, let’s meet up somewhere and I’ll catch you up on everything,” Angela had relieved face, “Could I have your phone number? Either way I get released before or after your shift is over.”  
Fareeha dug around in her pockets until she found a slightly crumpled business card. She slid it through the bars of the cell.  
“I’ll text you when I’m released. See you later, Detective,” Angela pockets the card.  
Fareeha walks towards the door, and took one more look at the doctor before exiting the room. Fareeha hesitated, but knocked on the office door anyway and made her way inside.  
“Sir, I’ve been thinking, and I want to take some time off,” Fareeha paused a few steps away from the Lieutenant’s desk. They lifted their head from their work.  
“Amari, as much as I encourage you to take time off, why now?”  
Fareeha cleared her throat, “This particular case has made me think. This job is turning into my life and I want to take some time for myself,” She didn’t completely lie, but it was enough for the Lieutenant.  
“Alright then, how long do you want off?” This made Fareeha think for a moment. How long was it going to take?  
“A month or two?” Fareeha guessed out loud.  
“Now, if I’m remembering correctly, you and Lindholm have some paperwork to do. See you in few months, Amari.”  
Fareeha thanked the Lieutenant and left their office. She sat down at her desk, beginning to fill out some paperwork that she should of done weeks ago. Across from her, Brigitte poked her head out from behind her computer monitor.  
“You’re taking some time off?” She asked, “I heard it from the office,”  
“Yeah, I felt like it was time,” Fareeha didn’t even lift her head from her desk.  
“But that’s not the full reason why isn’t it?” Fareeha now lifted her head to face to look at Brigitte, “You’re gonna go after O’Deorain with that Doctor Ziegler lady aren’t you? Are you sure that’s a good idea?”  
“I’m sure Brigitte. I can’t sit around and do nothing until it’s too late. You understand right?”  
Brigitte sighed, “Yeah, I understand… just–just stay safe ok? I’ll tell you if anything happens on my end.”  
“Thank you, Brigitte. I really appreciate it,”

* * *

 

By the time Fareeha finished, the precinct was pretty much empty as most people headed home, including Brigitte. She leaned back, rubbing her hand on her temples. Nearby, her phone vibrated and when she looked it was from an unknown number.  
Unknown: It’s me, Angela. What about we talk, there’s a cafe close to the Department. What about we meet there?  
Fareeha added Angela to her contacts before quickly replying.  
Fareeha: That sounds good, I’m on my way. See you there.  
Fareeha knew which cafe Angela was talking. It was right around the corner and received quite a bit of traffic from the station, hence the name “Off Duty.” The bell at the door jingled as she walked through. Glancing around the cafe, she saw that it was fairly crowded as most people left their jobs, but she managed to spot the blond doctor sitting near the front window.  
“You got here quick,” Fareeha commented as she sat down across from her. She shrugged and sled a mug of hot tea towards her.  
“I didn’t know what you like, but I thought that tea was a good bet. Is it ok?”  
“Yeah, it’s fine,” Fareeha mumbled, taking a sip from the mug and discovered a relaxing herbal mix, “Now, what would you like to talk about?”  
“You need to know what you’re getting yourself into. Are you a hundred percent sure you want to do this?”  
“Yes, I’m sure. I’ve already taken time off,”  
“Good, let’s finish up and go to my place. I need to catch you up on what I know,” Angela took a long drink from her mug of coffee before placing it down on the table and stood up. Fareeha followed suit and they both exited the cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post a chapter everyday


End file.
